


He's not that cute

by Phanfictionhoe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanfictionhoe/pseuds/Phanfictionhoe
Summary: God, why is this Phil guy so weird, and cute, wait no he's not cute. What.or Rather teenage Dan and Phil get paired up for a project and Dan has some conflicting feelings about it.





	He's not that cute

Dan Howell walked into his third period English class in a pretty good mood. Mainly because he shared this class with his two best friends, Pj Liguori and Chris Kendall. But also because he was pretty good at it, he was probably the top student in his class.

Though as he looked over at his friends uncomfortable looks and the large stack of papers on his teachers desk, he felt as though today class might not be the best. So he slumped his shoulders and made his way over to his seat next to his (sometimes) friend, Louise. You see, Dan likes Louise he really does she's nice and funny, but sometimes she can get to be a bit too much. Especially concerning Dan's love life, or rather his nonexistent love life as of late.

"Hello Daniel, how was your weekend, did you take my advice and get Cat's number?” Louise asked just as Dan sat down, even turning away from her conversation with Zoe to do so. "Wow, you're really cutting to the chase aren't you Louise?" She looked at him expectantly not even acknowledging his remark, “And to answer your question, no I didn't get her number, besides I told you I’m not interested in her like that."

"Ugh, you make this so hard for me Daniel, how am I supposed to find you a date if you're so darn picky about it?" Dan mumbled something sounding like 'maybe don't try to find me a date' but Louise ignored that as well. "OH,” she exclaimed quite loudly making Dan jump, “Phil!" "What about him?" He said looking over at the boy walking through the classroom door a few minutes after the bell, again. "He's cute, don't you think?" "What, are you trying to set me up with him? Phil? But he’s a guy and I’m not gay." "Oh, Daniel darling, I think mother knows best don’t I." "Louise you're not my mother, for one thing that's weird, and another thing even if I was gay, I hardly know Phil." "Well get to know him then, he really is rather cute." Dan rolled his eyes as their teacher started to give them a look that says to listen, "He’s not that cute" Dan stressed the word that, as he started to listen to what their teacher was saying.


End file.
